This disclosure relates to an anti-rotation lug for a gas turbine engine stator assembly.
A gas turbine engine includes a compressor section having stator vanes. The stator vanes are supported relative to a compressor case by a hook arrangement, for example. It may be desirable in some applications to include an anti-rotation feature arranged between the compressor case and the stator vane to prevent rotation of the stator vane during engine operation.
Numerous anti-rotation lug configurations have been proposed. In one example, a rectangular block of material is brazed within an aperture of the compressor case. In another example, a racetrack-shaped slot is provided in the compressor case. A two-piece anti-rotation lug is inserted into the aperture. The first piece includes an arcuate recess at one end of the piece. A spring dowel is arranged in the aperture and in engagement with the arcuate recess to bias the anti-rotation lug against opposing arcuate surfaces of the aperture to retain the anti-rotation lug within the aperture. Both of these anti-rotation lug configurations are costly.